colonywarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Convoy (II)
Convoy is one of the possible missions that can be accessed from Marjorie's Station. Unlike the other mission of the same name, this mission is not necessary to progress the storyline. Mission Selection League Police Contract XR-U5-M. Escort refugee convoy to safe-haven. 12000 CR Briefing League Police Contract XR-U5-M. Objectives: 1. Escort refugee convoy as far as Police Beacons. 2. Do not allow Empiret forces to divert Refugees. continue... | Empiret Naval Security operations against rebels in the Magenta system have led to an exodus of refugees. League Police are forbidden to intervene in the Empiret's internal affairs, but have established a safe-haven at the periphery of the system.| An enterprising and, more importantly, neutral pilot is sought to ensure that refugees in one particular sector can escape. The refugees are travelling in converted Cargo Modules.| These are being towed by standard Haulers. They are extremely vulnerable to attack.| The Empiret are determined to prevent these 'criminals' from escaping, and are deploying Empiret Escort Ships to force refugee craft to turn back.| They must not succeed.| Expect Empiret forces to reinforce their efforts with Empiret Fighters and additional escorts.| This will continue until the refugees have passed the Police Beacons marking the safe-haven.| Police Fighter units are in the area, but will be unable to intervene unless fired on. 12000 CR will be paid if the refugees make it to the safe-haven. We regret that bounty cannot be paid for Empiret kills. A Bonus of 1000 CR will be paid for each Refugee Cargo Module safely escorted to the Police safe-haven. Briefing Unit Information Cargo Modules GREEN on radar Do not attack Haulers GREEN on radar Do not attack Empiret Escort Ships RED on radar PRIMARY TARGET Empiret Fighters RED on radar Police Beacons Safe-haven boundary YELLOW on radar Police Fighter GREEN on radar Forces League Police Forces *1x Craft (Alexander Valdemar) *1x Police Enforcer *8x Police Beacon Empiret Forces *10?x Empiret Escort *17? (Infinite?)x Empiret Fighter (Maximum of 4 Fighters can be present) Refugees *2x Hauler (Hauler 1, 2) *6x Cargo Module (Transport Module) Dialogue Mission Start *League Police: Monitoring progress of outbound refugee craft. Not a lot we can do until they cross the cordon. Empiret Escorts Grapple Refugee Haulers *League Police: Empiret escorts are leading the convoy off course. Stop them(!) Hauler Crosses Police Cordon *Message: A Rebel Hauler has reached safety beyond the police cordon. Hauler Destroyed *Message: Hauler destroyed. Unused Dialogue/Message *League Police?: Kill your engines! This is the police. *League Police?: That was a warning shot - the next one won't be! *League Police?: This is Police Rescue, we'll get those refugees out of there. *League Police?: Stop or we'll shoot! Debriefing Success League Police Contract XR-U5-M. Contract fulfilled. 12000 CR deposited in your accounts. Reward: x CR Bonus: x CR Refugees Safe: x Total Payment: x CR Failure League Police Contract XR-U5-M. Contract not fulfilled. No payment will be forthcoming. Rewards *12000 CR (Complete Mission) *1000 CR per saved Cargo Module (Complete Mission) Trivia According to unused data, this mission was meant to be called 'Refugee Convoy'. Category:Colony Wars: Red Sun Missions Category:Missions